


Divide And Conquer

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Bad end AU [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bad End AU, Branding, Captivity, Collars, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mind Games, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Overstimulation, Physical Abuse, Poor Rhys, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Stockholm Syndrome, Trans Rhys, implied Rhyiona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: When Rhys and Fiona go to Helios, it ends up worse than any of them could have expected.orThe one where Jack keeps Rhys as a pet and tortures Fiona for the hell of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I should start this off by saying goddamn hurting characters is fucking therapeutic let me tell you, like Rhys is so much fun to cause pain i don't even know why.
> 
> Also, this will have two parts and this one is just straight up torture and Jack being a goddamn monster.

“Why don’t you take a seat, pumpkin.” Jack said to him, the man was in front of him in form of a monitor, his blue holographic features were suddenly not just the ghost of a man dead but the visage of one that would soon be back and seated on his throne.

“I feel...” he sighed, “... _good_.”

“Touch reactive dopamine injectors, babe.” Jack replied with a condescending chuckle. “Make an executive decision, show these assholes who the hell’s in charge now.”

“I am feeling hungry.” he said and judging by the way the mans’ features lit up, it was not an unwelcome decision and Jack grinned as the box dropped down for Rhys to eat without thinking much of the consequences, _‘The pizza’s good’_ , he thought. Much better than the odd tasting stuff they served in the Hub Of Heroism. Maybe it was just another perk of being the president, you got the good food before anyone else even got the chance to have a bite.

He was so high on the rush of power, and the niceness that the chair had him feeling, that he didn’t notice the arms of the chair seizing forward until he was already trapped.

He figured that this was the minute that Jack killed him, not wanting to have to share any power with anyone else and he should have expected something like that to happen, but then suddenly Jack wasn’t blue or in the monitor anymore, in the back of his mind Rhys believed that he should have been frightened – he should have been terrified of his impending death but all he could feel was an amazing sense of relief that his hero was back in the flesh, “You’re...here.”

“In the flesh kitten.”

Jack touched something on the chair and Rhys began to feel fuzzier and fuzzier, “Are you goin’ to kill me?” he slurred out with more effort than he could have expected.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, Rhysie.” the words came out sickeningly sweet and maybe it was the warm, fuzzy feelings that he was getting from the chair that he was bound to twisting his senses and muddling up his instincts but he couldn’t help but lean forward and hope that those deceptively human feeling hands would touch him more.

“You trusted me, you forgave me whenever I hurt you and you let me do whatever I want to you.” Jacks’ fingers carded through his hair and the young man was practically a man possessed, he didn’t want the attention to end. “Why did you go and do that, huh?”

“I – I wanted...” Rhys’ eyes shut and he felt so, so warm and good that he felt like he was just going to sleep right then. “I wanted to make you happy.”

That seemed to please the man in front of him and he laughed, and he couldn’t tell if Jack was laughing at him or something else when he said, “Make me happy.” in an incredulous way.

“I wanted you to like me.” he blurted out in addition as Jack held Rhys face in his hands. He wondered exactly what Jacks’ new body was, he couldn’t tell if it was a clone that had been kept in hyper sleep or if he was now an android.

“You wanted me to like you?” Jack laughed and it was kind and cruel all at the same time and Rhys let out a confused whine as Jack turned the thing up that had him feeling good and sleepy more and more until he could barely open his eyes. “You’re a sweet little thing, Rhysie. I like you like this.”

He closed his eyes finally, sleep coming at him quickly as Jack kissed him. The last words he heard Jack say before blackness took him over were, “I think I’ll keep you.”

* * *

Fiona woke up in a cell, her sister was gone and Gortys was nowhere to be found. She looked around in wonderment of how the hell she had ended up in this situation.

Just as she thought that the jig was up, like magic Handsome Jacks’ voice came blaring into the cell, unavoidable and grating to her senses. “Hey bandit!” he greeted with false friendliness. “I bet your uneducated primitive, **STUPID** little brain can’t figure out what the hell your doing in here, well.” he laughed out loud, “I guess the secrets out! Rhysie here betrayed you, practically signed you and the entire group of morons he’d been traveling with’s death warrants because – get this, you’re gonna frickin’ love it I swear – I was riding shotgun in his head.”

Fiona wasn’t exactly sure how she should feel – she was pissed as hell but something felt off about the whole exchange and when heard a blood curdling scream from Rhys and her eyes widened. “What the hell are you doing to him?!”

She didn’t even like Rhys much before whatever that had just happened happened, their relationship had been better in the past weeks of working together but they still hadn’t quite crossed the bridge into a friendship, but that didn’t mean that she wanted to hear him screaming in pain.

“I’m teaching him a lesson.” Jack grunted out and the con woman could swear that the Hyperion president was getting off on hurting Rhys, “He needs to understand exactly what being property of Hyperion – no, property of _me_ means.”

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to do this.” Rhys begged from the other end of the intercom, “I don’t know what I did, whatever I did I’m sorry – I’m so fuck-” but Rhys was cut off by another of his own blood curdling screams.

“Quiet now, _sweetie_.” Jack hummed out in a sweet, cruel tone. “The adults are talking now.” after he said that Rhys’ sobs and pleas came out muffled, so Fiona guessed that he must have been gagged. She was completely horrified but she kept trying to put on a brave face to the man, hopefully she might figure out an angle that would end up with her and Sasha living through the week.

“The hell did you do to my sister?!”

“Who?” Jack asked in mock innocence, “Oh, yeah the other bandit. You know, I’m not sure. She may have escaped before my security guys got to her. Maybe not, either way it’s not like you’ll ever see her again.”

She didn’t bother to ask about Gortys because she had a feeling that she didn’t want to know what was going to be done to the obscenely cute robot – best case scenario Jack was keeping them there to open the vault for himself or at least make sure no one else was able to have it.

Worst case scenario, Jack was keeping them there to torture them and Gortys had been deactivated and for the oddly sentient robots’ sake she hoped that it was the former. 

* * *

 

Rhys woke up with his cybernetic arm detached from his body and his organic limb suspending him to the ceiling and he almost instantly panicked and felt the fear seize him up when he looked down to realize that he was stark naked.

“Quiet Rhysie.” Jack instructed in a no-nonsense sort of tone that seemed completely foreign on the other man. It scared him more than being bound and nude, the way that Jack was acting.

“Hey bandit!” he greeted someone with a false friendliness. “I bet your uneducated primitive, STUPID little brain can’t figure out what the hell your doing in here, well.” he laughed out loud and squeezed Rhys’ naked hip meanly. “I guess the secrets out! Rhysie here,” unbeknownst to whoever he was speaking to, Jack pointed at his captive, “betrayed you, practically signed you and the entire group of morons he’d been traveling with because – get this, you’re gonna frickin’ love it I swear – I was riding shotgun in his head.”

 _‘At the very least'_ , he thought, _‘Jack wasn’t mean enough to make me be awake when he removed my cybernetics.’_

He knows well that Jack wouldn’t be above that sort of thing, causing him a world of pain for no reason other than for the fact that he could.

“Is that Fiona?” he asked, looking at Jack with worried eyes. Jack had something in his hand that he couldn’t decipher exactly what it was – maybe if Jack paid some attention to him he could garner a sense of peace from the contact.

Before he could even think, the object was near him and as he realized exactly what it was his body went into full on fight-or-flight mode and he started kicking out at his assailant – his hero, he reminded himself even as Jack had him shaking and whining.

“No please,” He sobbed out as he looked at the tool, Jack meant to brand him he could see the Hyperion logo on the heated metal and the thought terrified him beyond all sense. “I’m sorry Jack I’ll do whatever you ask just please don’t do this. Ple-e-ease.”

Fiona said something on the other line but it was like her words were white noise and he couldn’t focus on much else but her tone and everything else was white noise. She was disgusted, he could tell that much and Rhys didn’t blame her for her feelings.

“I’m teaching him a lesson.” Jack replied to whatever she had asked him in her disgust. “He needs to understand exactly what being property of Hyperion – no, property of _me_ means.”

Rhys felt a poke against his hip and his limbs went slack which just ended up terrifying him even more than he had been before.

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to do this.” Rhys begged of Jack, “I don’t know what I did, whatever I did I’m sorry – I’m so fuck-” but he was cut off by another of his own blood curdling screams as Jack pressed the heated metal to his skin. He couldn’t move, whatever the hypodermic needle had in it must have had a paralyzing agent – he could still feel everything, though. He could smell his own burning flesh too and he sobbed out in his horror.

“Quiet now, Sweetie.” Jack cooed to him, biting into his neck as he spoke. “The adults are talking.” 

Jack was gone for moments before returning with something cloth that had been knotted and tied into a gag and he had no time to think before his mouth had been forced open and the obtrusive object had been stuffed into his mouth - muffling his panicked sobs and pleas for mercy.

Rhys couldn’t help the sobs that burst through him and the panic kept bubbling – he felt so wrong and so pathetic, his anxiety was made even worse by the fact that Fiona was hearing him being tortured by the person that he had idolized so much.

No, not even idolized, that wasn’t the right word for his feelings for Jack. He was pretty sure the right phrase was ‘desperately in love with’. He would have done anything to make Jack happy, he would have killed his best friend – he would have killed himself.

There was something wrong with that, he knew but he didn’t think there could be anything done to help it now that he was completely at Handsome Jacks’ mercy.

He felt the helplessness more clearly than he felt the pain of red hot metal searing Hyperions’ logo into the meaty flesh on his hip. What was worse was the sense of patience he felt coming from the man who was torturing him.

Jack wasn’t patient, he just wasn’t. He got what he wanted and he got it when he asked for it. Not a few minutes later, not when people had the time, right then, right now.

It must have been over then because the heat was gone and something was being eased over the source of his pain – bandages maybe and something topical? Lidocaine? He couldn’t tell in his state. - and Jack was cooing to him, switching from sadism to sweetness so fast that Rhys felt like he had emotional whip lash.

Jacks’ voice was like the devil whispering promises in his ear, no matter how much the logical side of his mind wanted to deny him he just couldn’t bring himself to stop listening.

“Don’t worry sweetheart. I got something that’ll make everything better.” Jack cooed as he tipped Rhys’ head back, stroking his thumb against Rhys’ Adams’ apple. The hands left, much to Rhys’ dismay, only to be returned moments later with something against his neck.

Jack inserted something into his neural port and suddenly he didn’t feel anymore pain and he couldn’t hear Fiona’s horrified words at what she was hearing – seeing maybe, he wasn’t sure exactly what Jack was willing to share with her to put her through a bit of torture.

“Thank you.” Rhys mumbled as Jack let him off of his bounds and pulled the younger man into his lap, Jack littered him with praises and kissed him everywhere that he could get his mouth on. “Thank you.” he repeated over and over like a mantra, “Thank you, thank you, _thank you_.”

He promised things to Rhys, like how much easier everything would be for Rhys from now on and how good he would be to him, how he would take good care of Rhys so long as he did everything Jack said.

“The collar will help.” he promised as he pet at the younger man, “You’ll forget about the unimportant things soon enough.”

Rhys didn’t understand exactly what that meant but he nodded and smiled at Jack as if that sounded just _delightful_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porn....the porn got away from me....so much porn.
> 
> Also Jack is like a terrible fucking psychopath, but we all know that.
> 
> There's contrived science here, because i had an idea and logic won't hold me down. (whatevs, M. Night Shyamalan does it and makes millions)

Every morning when Rhys woke up in his room of a cell or even curled up against his captor; while his senses where muddled and he wasn’t truly, truly awake he had a moment of blissfulness because he thought that everything that had happened – because he was an idiot and trusted Handsome Jack with his life – was all like a nightmare and a dream mixed in together and he could go back to his regular life.

Then reality hit him like a ton of bricks and he had to stop himself from lurching away and clawing at doors and walls in a possessed attempt at escape. He doesn’t ever try to get away from Jack and he never would, because that would just be stupid and just end up with him getting punished in some way or form, physical or otherwise.

The room he sleeps in is pretty tiny; there’s a bed, a full length mirror, a nightstand and a door to an even smaller bathroom. He guessed that it was like this so Rhys had no chance to run off without Jack grabbing him and throwing him back into his somewhat comfortable prison but he could never really be sure as to what Handsome Jack was thinking.

He sat up as he realized where he was again and he squeezed his remaining hand so hard that his nails dug into his palm and bled, he frowned as he watched the blood rip on to the otherwise pristine sheets.  
Rhys hoped with some resentment that his captor wouldn’t notice the mess and hurt him for it. Jack was just as like to slap across the face as he was to kiss him.

He got up, ready to deal with whatever humiliation he might be facing that day with a dismissive acceptance – it’s not like Rhys could run, Jack had trackers and a collar around his neck that he couldn’t get off – the first and last time he had almost managed to get off of Helios because dying on Pandora would have been preferable to living the rest of his life in utter terror with Jack, he had been caught and...punished.

* * *

_When Rhys had seen the opening for the first time, he had taken it. He had been in the process of being escorted to one of Research and Developments more high profile decks because Jack had been doing experiments on Rhys practically from the moment that the CEO had had Rhys in his grasp and for what reason the young man had no understanding of._

_The security guard that had been escorting him had looked away for more than a moment and Rhys hadn’t given running a second thought before he was bolting off – looking around for any way to get off of Helios or at least onto a deck that no one went to anymore. Anything to get away from...this._

_It didn’t seem to matter how fast he was or that he was generally lucky when it came to avoiding danger because he had been tased and grabbed by two overly rough Hyperion soldiers in mere moments._

_He let out a bitter hopeless laugh, knowing that he was probably going to die and it would all be for nothing. None of this mattered, his life didn’t matter because his mortality rested in the hands of a psychopathic monster that he couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to defend and believe in at one point._

_Suddenly, Rhys was in Jack’s arms instead of the bruising grip of the security officers and the young man couldn’t possibly be more terrified if he tried to be._

_“Do you have anything to say for yourself, Rhysie?” Jack asked in a tone that Rhys really didn’t like, he practically sobbed at the implications of what would be done with him._

_Fearing death or something worse than that, he swallowed his pride and started to beg. Jack loved it when he begged and he would be more likely to show him mercy if Rhys was at his most pathetic and vulnerable._

_“I’m sorry, Jack please I am so sorry I won’t ever try to leave you again.” Rhys implored Jack, hoping he could peak into whatever was left of this man’s soul and get just a tiny bit of mercy. “I didn’t mean it, please I just – I don’t know what I was thinking.”_

_Jack had a look of pure evil on his face for a moment before it flickered into something nicer, something superficially soft and sweet that put Rhys into a false state of calm even though he knew – he knew – that Jack was going to be doing something awful to him in mere moments._

_Rhys was manhandled down onto a table, where Jack strapped him down and injected something into him. He let out a frightened whimper, having a vague idea at what was to come to him._

_“You know what, Rhysie?” Jack asked rhetorically, “I believe you, I don’t think you would try to run off if you were in the right state of mind.”_

_Rhys almost took a huge breathe of relief but then Jack continued speaking, “So that’s why I’m gonna make sure that you learn from this so you never embarrass me by acting so stupid. Understand? Don’t say anything, I know you do.”_

_Rhys watched his abuser with fear, knowing that he would be able to feel all the pain that Jack could inflict on him._

_“You know what I’m gonna do to you, cupcake?” Jack asked him, the older man running his hand down Rhys’ body from his collarbone down to his thighs. “Do you know how I’m gonna make sure that you never try to run off like an idiot again?”_

_Rhys shook his head as Jack moved fluidly, large hands grabbing his limp leg – Rhys’ reflexes were entirely deadened in the same way that they were whenever Jack decided to use physical methods to torture him._

_“Come on star shine,” Jack goaded him, one hand ran through his hair for a moment before harshly tugging on it, “Take a guess. Tell me what you think I’m gonna do to you.”_

_“Kill me?” Rhys guessed, wincing as his auburn hair was pulled to and fro._

_“Really? That’s the first thing you go to? Melodramatic.” Jack laughed, seeming to find Rhys’ bottom line thinking hilarious. “Killing you would be easy enough, sure.” he spoke like he was actually thinking about it, the hand that was in his hair moved down to his throat and squeezed it experimentally, “But that’s not what I’ve got in store for you.”_

_Rhys had no idea what that meant, he couldn’t figure out what uses Jack might have for him. He was just a code monkey that got screwed out of a promotion before he shoved the Nakayama drive into his head._

_“Hurt me?” Rhys tried again, feeling like that was much closer to the mark but causing him emotional pain is just as common – more so, really – as Jack strapping him down and causing him a world of physical pain._

_“How am I gonna hurt you?”Jack sighed out, like he was bored of this as he condescended to Rhys further, “Come on kitten. Think. For once in your life, think.”_

_“I don’t...” Rhys trailed off, more quieted by the steely look that Jack was giving him then anything else. Jack moved from him again, returning with a hammer in his hand, “Oh.” He mumbled in realization._

_“Figure it out yet, Pumpkin?”_

_“Yes.” Rhys hummed, although he refused to parrot out what Jack was going to do him. He had a couple slivers of dignity and he held onto them tight, never letting them go._

_The hammer struck down hard on his knee and he cried out as he heard a snap, almost dissociating himself from the pain. Feeling it in theory more than anything else as Jack broke both of his legs to teach him a lesson._

_It’s not until Jack was murmuring soothing nonsense to him – as if he wasn’t the one to cause Rhys all that pain in the first place – that the younger man had the courage to look at his captor once again._

_“Good, we’re good now Rhysie. It’s over,” Jack hummed, carding his hand through Rhys’ hair again – the comfort was more than welcome for the young man and he leaned into the touch with vigor. “Let’s get you fixed up now, kitten.”_

_Despite himself, Rhys was truly grateful that Jack bothered to heal him and not just leave him to stew with the black out pain that had his vision spotting and his ears ringing. “Thank you.” he says, if just because it felt like it was what he was supposed to say to Jack whenever he gave him the tiniest ounce_  
_of mercy._

_Rhys didn’t open his eyes again as he was pricked again with an An insta-health. The thing that Anshin never bothered to advertise about their insta-health needles was the fact that his bones were being joined back together again in the span of seconds, so he felt the pain of his legs breaking again as stem cells reversed the process – long story short; it hurt like **hell**._

_So Rhys was in so much pain that he couldn’t even bring himself to cry out as the needle melded together the torn muscle and bone that Jack had just put upon him, tears fell down his cheeks as he put up with the god awful feeling._

_“I can do this again, Rhysie.” Jack reminded him, “I think I’ve been really nice to you, kiddo. I let you sleep in a nice, warm bed. I fuck you, I feed you and this is what you do?”_

_Rhys didn’t say anything, just nodded obediently in response. He never wanted this to happen to him again and he knew that Jack would do things like this to him over and over again until Rhys got the point._

* * *

 

Rhys blinked, shook the memory away and walked towards the full length mirror and took to staring at himself with utter disgust. This was what he had been broken and bent into, his hand drifted to the collar around his neck.

He couldn’t take it off, he couldn’t loosen the hold it had on his throat and he couldn’t stop the hazy and muddled way that it had him feeling – his movements were a little slower, his thoughts were a little less quick to come to him and he was altogether less likely to even think of escape.

His arm is gone and his right eye is milky and blind again, he doubts that he’ll be able to earn it back and he’s been able to gain quite a few freedoms in the time that Jack has held him captive, he’s not just stuck in the tiny room that he sleeps in all day and once Jack decides to let him out for the day. He’s got a few books to read and he’s given relatively free range over the penthouse.

He couldn’t help but look at all the marks that Jacks’ given him for a little bit too long; he has bruises on the insides of his thighs as well as teeth marks where Jack bit him on occasion and permanent bruises on his knees from kneeling for hours on end, rope burns on his legs and his remaining wrist and hickeys all over his body.

Looking at them has him feeling like a back alley whore and he crosses his arms over his chest and locked his knees together in a hope that he could make himself forget the humiliation he was already feeling.

It’s only more obvious to him how deformed he feels because he’s naked – he’s always naked now because Jack wants access to him...or to humiliate him and make him feel all that more inferior to the Hyperion president.

When Rhys heard Jacks’ greeting of, “Mornin’ pumpkin.” he was snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to where Jack was standing and looking at him appreciatively and Rhys tried to ignore the anxiety bubbling in him.

“Good morning.” Rhys answered in kind, without really thinking about it.

Jack looked at the freshly made wound on Rhys’ hand and frowned, “You hurt yourself.” He commented, “What are you, trying to kill yourself now?”

Rhys shook his head mutely, unsure of how he could make this better and reserved to accept whatever punishment Jack would dish out for him. He closed his eyes, waiting for Jack to hit him or grab him and throw him down – violate him, hurt him in every single way possible.

Instead what he got was Jack’s hands touching his face and pulling him close enough for their lips to meet – Rhys really didn’t like how much he came to enjoy this contact, he was almost grateful for it which had him feeling even more disgust with himself. Every time Jack kissed him or pet at his skin instead of just hurting him more and more until his psyche completely broke was a blessing and he was always more than willing to drop to his knees if it meant that his captor would be nice to him.

“It wasn’t on purpose.” Rhys whimpered out softly as Jack pulled back from the kiss.

“I know.” Jack agreed honestly – normally that wouldn’t stop him from punishing Rhys anyway but he was in a good mood and he liked the way that his toy just rolled over, ready to take whatever Handsome Jack would dish out on him.

Jack moved back from Rhys, leaving the door open as he went to get something. Rhys didn’t move, stood practically stock still as he waited for Jack to return with whatever he went to get.

When the older man returned with an outfit in his hands Rhys looked at the items with a worried expression, knowing that if Jack wanted him dressed that day then it meant another trip down to R&D where he could be poked and prodded by scientists that looked at him like he was sub-human.

“Put ‘em on sweetheart.” Jack urged him in a tone that reminded Rhys what happened when Jacks’ patience was tested. His hands shook and a tear slid down his cheek as he grabbed at the fabric of the underwear he had been given and hastily slid it up his thighs, followed by the obscenely tight leggings and the button down top.

Rhys’ legs shook as Jack grabbed him by the arm and wrapped it against his own, painfully tight. He winced as he was dragged out of the penthouse and struggled not to ask any question as he was dragged along to his usual deck of experimentation.

As he was walked through the lab deck, the R&D scientists react to him in one of three ways: the first and most common was to look at him like he was little better than an animal, the second was to condescend to him like he was a child and the third – and ultimately the worst for him – was pure, unadulterated pity.

He hated the last one the most. He knew exactly what he looked like, he didn’t need anyone looking at him like he was broken. He didn’t need the cloying looks and the sad smiles, it was just as dehumanizing to him at this point as being referred to as, “The Subject.”

The woman standing in front of him was named Dr. Samuels and although she generally looked at him in a more professional light, today there was something softer in her expression. Not quite pity, but close enough to patronizing that he frowned and looked away as he attempted to tune out the two as they spoke about him.

Rhys was seated down on a chair and Dr. Samuels started taking his vitals and he put his brain on auto pilot, following any directions that she gave him but not focusing enough to actually formulate and cohesive thoughts.

“He-hey Sammy!” Jack clapped the scientist on the back crudely, “How’s Rhysie holdin’ up?”

“His vitals seem to be fine which,” The scientist frowned, “Which, is almost entirely unfounded and practically impossible.”

“You wanna run that by me again, kiddo?” Jack sounded like he was about a half of a second away from strangling her to death and the scientist noticed it, caging her expression into something more polite as she spoke.

“I’m just surprised that this hasn’t killed him yet is all I was saying, sir.” Dr Samuels replied in a blasé and psuedo-respectful tone. “It’s just a little...strange that he still seems to be in relatively good health. Good, better than expected...but still strange.”

She shrugged then as she got to work, “His physiology has some problems with direct injections to his bloodstream.” She spoke aloud, “It’s not hurting him in the long run but it’s not all that effective anyway.”

She had a man in scrubs grab Rhys’ unresisting form and pull him down on to the table, binding down all of his limbs and strapping his neck down. He hated how they always wanted him completely immobile, it wasn’t like he had the energy to kick and fight them anyway and at the point he was at it felt like just another cheap tactic to make him feel helpless.

“So?”

“We have another approach.” Dr Samuels spoke as she came towards Rhys with a feeding tube, “If my hypothesis is correct, it should work more directly with the subjects new physiology.”

The tube was pushed down his throat, jammed down until it was seated in his stomach. Rhys had no clue why they had him hooked up to a feeding tube, all he could really think was if it hurt so much now with nothing in it, then how bad would it be once he had a drip of Eridium going down his throat.

He’s not sure exactly how the amount of Eridium being pumped into him hasn’t already killed him but it hasn’t and that’s a miracle in and of itself. He’s not allowed to really ask questions, otherwise he’d be running his mouth with questions about what exactly Jack planned to do to him with these trips to R&D.

Dr. Samuels started up the Eridium drip with detached efficiency, a blank look on her face as she switched on the machine and left Rhys to his pain.

He sat there practically for hours, or so he believed at least. Every inhale and exhale was an effort and he stared longingly at the drip as if looking at it in a pathetic manner would empty it faster.

When it was actually over, he couldn’t actually push past the pain enough to move so he just sat stock still, looking down at his slightly distended stomach – it was odd thinking about how much unrefined Eridium had been force fed to him.

After a few moments, he was allowed something to help with the pain and he practically moaned at the sensation of not feeling any sort of pain.

Jack moved over to him, “You ready to come home, cupcake?”

Rhys looked up at Jack blearily, the pain medications in his system had him feeling even fuzzier than he usually was, “Home?” he parroted the older mans words in a slurring manner. He fell against Jacks’ chest carelessly and sighed in relief, “We’re going home?”

Jack grinned down at his captive, the young man pressing his face against Jacks’ chest in a needy and clingy fashion. He doubted Rhys would let go even if Jack told him to, “Yeah kitten, I’m taking you home.” he assured and pressed a kiss to the top of the younger mans’ head.

Rhys had never been so relieved to be locked back in the penthouse in his life.

* * *

Fiona had been having about just as good a time as Rhys had, that is to say that she was clawing at an opening in the prison cell that she was locked in and her fingers were chipped down and bleeding from how hard that she had been working them down.

She refused to give into Handsome Jack and his disgusting mind games, she needed to get off of this tin can – some way, somehow she’d figure out another angle.

She could always figure out another angle, there was always a way out of any situation – she’s been in more life or death scenarios than she could count on both hands. Surely, she could handle one measly megalomaniac.

That day, her opening happened to be a gap in Jack’s “Jackhole” that had been left carelessly open, all she had to do was get in – hope that Handsome Jack wasn’t in his office at that time and make a break for it.

Against all odds she managed to hoist herself up, on adrenaline or whatever else she couldn’t be sure, and landed face first into Handsome Jacks’ office, she ran past the tourist trap and into the hub of heroism – she was practically home free, all she had to do was find the hallway with all of the escape pods.

She remembered it from her first trek through the hub of heroism with Sasha and Gortys. Fiona frowned as she thought of her kid sister, hoping that she managed to be a little more successful than her in getting off of Helios.

The moment of triumph ended as she was tackled by two steroid pumping guards, “We’ve got her, sir.” Guard one called into a comm while guard two cuffed her.

“Good job, kids.” Jack said over the comm, voice full of glee and grating on the con woman’s senses. She had never hated someone so much, “Hold the bandit for me, I’ll be down in a minute to deal with her myself.”

“You hear that, bandit?” One of the guards, a big behemoth looking man, snorted at her. “Handsome Jack’s gonna deal with you-”

“Yeah, I heard him.” Fiona snapped, completely unsurprised when she was punched by the guard and she looked up at the guard with a defiant glare besetting her features. “Let’s hope that he just kills me this time,” She grumbled to herself, not entirely joking. “This whole shtick is getting old.”

The guards ignored her as they’d been instructed to – don’t trust a single word that a bandit says, grade A Hyperion propaganda right there – as she continued to flit her eyes around, looking for anything and everything that she might be able to use to her advantage.

A few more moments of uncomfortable, sickening silence and then she was snapped out of her thoughts by snapping of shoes, she looked up to see Handsome Jack laughing at her.

Really, really laughing at her – like he might die of laughter, before he suddenly stopped. “Get her back her in her cell.” he said, full of business for a minute.

Handsome Jack still didn’t seem to be done with her and he kept on talking, “Come on hat, you really think it would be that easy for you?” Jack laughed as his guards held her hostage, “What was this, your fifth escape attempt? Sixth? Hell, I don’t even remember. Doubt that you can either.”

The guards manhandled her back in the prison cell, dropping her on the ground in a careless manner. She winced but remained defiant in front of the psychopath that had her captive, “Seventh.” She spat out, blood dripped out of her mouth grotesquely as she spoke venomously to Handsome Jack, “What the hell is wrong with you, you friggin’ psychopath?”

“Rhys tried to run off once, you know.” Jack commented with glee, “I broke his legs. But you?” Jack laughed, “I don’t care about you enough to do that – I mean, I could but it would probably end with you dead so...” Jack clicked his tongue, “That’s not happening. For now.”

The CEO started to walk off, leaving her to her own devices in her cell. “Little word of advice, bandit – you probably shouldn’t go and piss off the guy who controls when you get to eat.”

Some part of Handsome Jack was hoping that she tried to run off again, just so he could have a little fun torturing someone who really, really deserved it – felt a little more like he was the hero that Hyperion deserved when the pain someone received was all their fault in the first place.

The minute that Jack left with a skip in his smug step, Fiona leaned back and started formulating her next escape plan.

She refused to let this fascist break her, refused to be this man’s goddamn monkey and if he thought that he could just break her like he did with Rhys then he might as well just kill her.

* * *

One thing about his occasional trips to R&D that Rhys actually enjoyed was that afterwards, Jack was exceptionally kind to him. He wasn’t sure if it was out of guilt or fondness or anything else like that, he could never be entirely sure of Jack’s motivations – all he could say with confidence was that he enjoyed it.

Jack took him home, stripped him and sat him down on the older mans’ expensive couch, allowing the auburn haired male to curl up in the warm of the fabric and upholstery. The older man took to petting down the young mans’ stomach, “You got about a million dollars of Eridium in you, baby-cakes.”

Rhys whined softly as his stomach burned slightly and a question rose in his mind, “Jack?”

Jack looked at the pained man, “Yeah, princess?”

“Can I ask you a question?” Rhys asked hopefully, “Without getting punished?”

It was a long shot, he knew that much but Jack seemed like he was in an uncharacteristically good mood so he figured that he may as well try.

Handsome Jack took a moment, like he was thinking about Rhys’ request before he answered. “Well, seein’ as how you were so damn well behaved today...sure. Ask me anything, no punishments.”

Rhys fidgeted for a moment before mustering up the courage to ask, “H-how is this E-e-eridium going to...get out of me?”

Jack laughed at him then, loud like he had when they were on Pandora and moved between the younger mans’ bare legs, “It’s not gonna get out of you, sweetheart.” Jack murmured in sickeningly sweet tone as he parted Rhys’ legs and held them widely apart. “That Eridium’s gonna work it’s way through your nervous system and change you forever.”

“Ch-ah, change me?” Rhys struggled to ask more questions as Jack took to toying with his clit, “Why do you want to change me?”

Rhys didn’t dare ask what Jack meant to change him into, because the first thing that popped into his head was ‘siren’ and he didn’t know exactly how he could handle going from sex slave to living weapon.

“Because I want you to,” Jack murmured to him, his fingers pumping in and out of Rhys’ cunt as he spoke. “And you want to make me happy, don’t you kitten?” Jack’s fingers struck incredibly deep in the younger mans’ cunt and he cried out, “Don’t you?”

“Ah! Yes,” Rhys cried, “Yes, I want to make you happy Jack. I really do...”

Jack hummed noncommittally, continuing on with the rough fingering until Rhys’ clenched around him as he came. Jack pulled his hand out of the young man abruptly, “Tell me something, Rhysie...you ever been forced to come over and over again?”

Rhys shook his head as most of his sexual experiences had been at the hands of Jack anyway and that wasn’t something that Jack had done to him before.

“Words, pumpkin.” Jack cooed, drawing circles with his thumbs on the insides of Rhys’ thighs, “I can’t know what you want if you don’t tell me.”

“N-no, I’ve never been...forced to come over and...over again, Jack.” he stuttered out nervously, “I have never...done that.” Rhys blushed down to his collarbones.

The older man grinned then, “We’ve got one, let’s see how many more I can give ya.”

He swooped in to give the younger man a bruising kiss, Rhys obediently opening his mouth for the other man and returning the contact on instinct. After he pulled away Jack stood up, “I’m gonna go get something for ya, don’t move.” he ordered Rhys who did as he was told, going so far as to put forth effort to not fidget like he was prone to do as Jack left him alone.

The older man came back with a phallic shaped vibrator in his hand, showing it off like it was some kind of prize.

“Oh.” Rhys hummed in a dumbfounded manner, practically jumping away as Jack moved the vibrator near his swollen clit. Jack noticed Rhys’ squirming and fidgeting and decided to nip that in the bud.

“Lay back, Rhysie.” Jack instructed, “Just lay back and let Jack take care of you.” he pushed the younger man back onto the expensive couch, “Just like that, sweetheart.”

The younger man nodded, moving his legs farther apart for the other man – practically spread eagle on the couch as he was teased with the vibrator. The older man chuckled, “So obedient.” he teased, using his fingers to spread his puffy lips apart.

Jack took his time to make him come that time, practically avoiding his clit altogether and going so slow that Rhys felt like he was going to go insane.

“Please...” Rhys whimpered out after a while of being teased, “Please Jack...”

“Hmm?”

“Please, let me come?” He tilted his head to the side as he spoke, “Please, please, please I need to come please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Jack agreed and pressed the vibrator firmly against his clit, grinding it down until Rhys came with a gasp.

Even after he came, Jack continued to move the vibrator against his sensitive clit, riding out his second orgasm. It wasn’t until Rhys looked at Jack pleadingly with tears in his eyes that he pulled the toy away.

Jack put the toy away and gripped Rhys’ legs and pulled him onto the floor, “That’s two.” Jack counted as his fingers brushed against the crescent shaped scars below where his breasts used to be before moving up to tease against the auburn haired males nipples. “I’m gonna fuck you now, Rhysie.” he warned as he stripped himself.

Rhys squeaked as Jack picked Rhys’ legs up and Rhys instinctively wrapped them against the older mans’ waist. He turned his head to the side, sighing softly as Jack slid into him with little resistance. He bottomed out in one thrust, pulled almost all the way out before thrusting all the way back in and set that harsh rhythm.

The older man grunted, “You’re really fucking wet, babe.” he commented in between thrusts, “You loving this?” he asked rhetorically, “You into being held down and used like this?”

Despite himself, Rhys nodded as if it were truer than anything else he had ever heard. Because Jack knew exactly how to push all of his buttons, making him writhe and whine practically on impact.

Rhys whined as he came for a third time, “Nn, Jack please slow down...” He pleaded to the older man, his eyes bleary as he looked up at him. If Jack heard him, he didn’t show it as he only kept up his brutal thrusting.

The younger man whined and lay his head back in defeat as Jack gripped his hips harder, “I’m gonna come, kitten.” Jack grunted out, “Gonna mark you up like the little slut that you are.”

Rhys didn’t think of the implications of that as Jack came inside of him, “That’s three.” The older man said in a prideful tone, “I think you got one more in ya, am I right buttercup?” Jack didn’t give him a chance to properly reply when he said, “Of course I am.”

The CEO moved down in between Rhys’ legs again and the younger man had to struggle with himself not to shut his legs to stop any more stimulation.

He hadn’t expected Jack to hold his legs open and up as he watched his come drip out of Rhys, “We’re almost done,” Jack cooed, running a hand down his thigh in a patronizing and falsely soothing manner, “and you’ve been such a good boy, Rhysie.”

Jack stopped speaking to him then, taking to lapping at his clit and practically fucking him again with his tongue. Rhys threw his head back, putting his fingers in his mouth to muffle out any more embarrassing squeals from eking out of him but Jack seemed hell bent on turning him into a complete and utter mess.

This was too much, all of his nerves were on fire and the pleasure was so overwhelming that it started to hurt him. He whined and moaned, unable to be coherent at the point that he came for the fourth time.

His legs were wet with his own slick and sweat and he felt a little sick with himself at being so willing to let himself be used like that. He put forth effort not to show it, knowing that Jacks’ moods could swing in a fraction of a second.

“Let’s get you to bed, huh?” Jack murmured, helping the younger man up and practically carrying him into his own room. He was almost gentle as he lay Rhys down on his bed, “That was fun, babe.” he hummed as he got up, leaving the young man to recuperate. “You did a good job, came four times!” he grinned with pride, “I’ve got some business to take care of, get some sleep.”

He knew that Jack would lock him in once he left so Rhys closed his eyes and fell asleep practically immediately, completely exhausted and buzzing between his legs.

Hours later, Jack came back to the penthouse and moved to his room where Rhys curled up asleep in one corner of the expansive bed. He’d been so good that day that he decided that Rhys deserves more R&R than usual, having all that Eridium pumped into him and taking it so well.

He would be useful, given the right medical pushing and besides, he was fond of the kid, there was no point lying about that to himself. Even though Rhys had a lot of potential, Jack would have killed him long ago if he didn’t at least enjoy the auburn haired male.

Jack was a lot more fond of Rhys then he was of the bandit that was bleeding down in her prison cell, that was for sure.

Rhys had begged of Jack before to just let Fiona go, in his eyes he didn’t understand what Jack would want with Fiona – he deactivated Gortys, barely more than a murder, he obviously had no interest in the vault of the traveler. Why did he still have Fiona locked away?

Jack had laughed when Rhys had blurted all of that out because he did indeed have plans for Fiona, the con artist would definitely be useful in the make of completely breaking Rhys into a loyal pet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last part of this but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to expand on this with future stories.
> 
> I'm terribly sorry if Fiona seems a little out of character, just keep in mind that she is getting the crap beat out of her, perpetually starved and dehydrated among other god awful things so she's (understandably) pissed at Rhys. 
> 
> This is... I am sorry for everything.

Handsome Jack was not a predictable man. Rhys was almost entirely sure that even the Hyperion CEO couldn’t understand a number of his own emotions and reactions – everything was muddled up in buried guilt and rationalizations of the awful things that he did.

He would say things like; the ends justify the means, among a few other cliches.

Sometimes – a lot of the time – he would just do something because it suited him in that moment. Air locking an employee, launching a moonshot at a portion of Pandora, having a rival company on Helios as a gesture of “goodwill” and then murdering every member that had visited.

Yet even with all of these things going against him Rhys had still gotten much better at figuring out the ins and outs of the mans moods. All of the micro-expressions that Jack gave him were a lot easier to clue into and decide as to whether or not this was going to be a bad day.

When Jack had him dragged along to his office, Rhys felt a chest tightening sense of anxiety at what might happen to him – good things didn’t go on in that room and even when he had been working as a code-monkey and desperately infatuated with Handsome Jack he had never wished to be summoned up to the CEO’s office.

That had always been little more than a death sentence for most – with the slight chance of a promotion or praise from Handsome Jack that may still end in death if only because the man was bored enough.

Even still, today had been a fairly good day. Jacks temper had been uncharacteristically even and he seemed in a decent enough mood as it was so when the older man pulled Rhys into his lap, he didn’t worry too much on what might happen to him.

Because Jack had been giving him more freedom as of late, having him sleep in Jack’s bed every night and allowing him almost free reign over the penthouse – aside from the older mans study among a few other unmarked rooms. A part of Rhys felt as though Jack was doing this to make him feel safe and secure even though the both of them knew exactly how precarious his situation was.

Despite all of his worries, he made himself comfortable curled up on top of the older man – feeling more like a pretty doll that Jack took out to play with more now than he did on most days as he rested his head against the other mans chest and allowed himself to be fondled and caressed in an almost chaste way by his captor.

Jacks’ hands were all over him, running down his back and in between his thighs. He occasionally mouthed at the younger mans neck as he took to cooing sweet meaningless words in his ear as he kept up his ministrations.

It was deceitfully gentle but Rhys managed to get caught up in the touching nevertheless, taking pleasure in the small comforts that he was offered in an almost hedonistic way. It felt wrong to enjoy what Jack did to him, knowing that he was being held captive and Fiona was having god knows what being done to her down in Hyperion’s holding cells.

In the midst of his relaxed state, he accidentally pressed a bright red button in the middle of Jacks desk – revealing what seemed like a prototype for a Hyperion android. All clad in yellow and black like most of their products.

Rhys turned around, startled by then noise and looked at the Hyperion yellow prototype curiously. He didn’t dare to bother to open his mouth and ask about it though, as he figured that Jack wouldn’t want him prying on his personal affairs.

“That was my back up.” Jack answered his unasked questions, to Rhys’ surprise, as he played with the younger man’s mussy hair.

“Back up?” Rhys dared to ask once more, practically flinching at his own impulsivity. ‘Stop asking questions’, he thought grimly, ‘Don’t act so stupid.’

Luckily Jack didn’t seem to mind Rhys’ latent curiosity and decided to indulge him a little more.

“Yeah,” The older man affirmed, grasping him a little tighter then. “I had one of my body doubles put in a coma – he’s brain dead so, you know it’s not like he’s gonna need his body back anytime soon.” Jack rationalized. “Anyway, I had the backup built just in case this one ended up dying somehow.”

“Oh.” The younger man exclaimed softly, barely audible even to himself. He decided not to let the horror of that sink in and be acknowledged by his conscious thought. He turned himself back so he could hide his face against the older mans clothed chest.

“Good thing for you, huh?” Jack quipped in a darkly humorous tone, “You might have been stuffed in that skeleton and I would be wearing you,” Jacks grin was voracious looking as he leered at the young man who sat captive on his lap. It was like he planned on filling himself on Rhys’ blood and bones and it chilled him to his very core. “Instead of having you sit here all pretty and kept on my lap.”

Rhys hesitated to answer, unsure how he could even respond properly to what Jack had been alluding him and a part of him wondered how someone could survive a procedure such as that and shook the thought from his mind.

“Yeah...” The young man assented in a squeaky, uncomfortable tone as he nodded jerkily in agreement. He put forth grand effort to maintain his composure as he added, “Lucky me...”

Jack didn’t seem to care much about the hesitant and morose tone that the younger man took if he even noticed it at all and smirked against Rhys’ neck, “I like you kiddo, hell I may have even tried to figure a way to keep you alive even if Timmy ended up fully dead.”

Rhys opened his mouth slightly, furrowed his brows at the vague familiarity of the name and worried at his lower lip. Jack took Rhys’ anxious habit as an opportunity to press his mouth against the younger mans’ in fervor. The kiss was almost lazy, Rhys just relaxed and submitted to the contact. The older man had been petting Rhys’ hair and lulling him into a drowsy, aroused state as he was kissed.

He really enjoyed being kissed by Jack, strange as it was it was almost like a break from all the internal chaos that he was usually feeling in the presence of his captor. Eventually Jack pulled back, looking at Rhys with an indiscernible expression. Something that Rhys had never seen on him before, “Do you know how many times I’ve been fucked over, babe?” Jack asked him, “Do you have any idea how many people have betrayed me?”

Rhys shook his head mutely, having no idea at what may have brought this tangent on so he opted to keep his head down.

“Of course you don’t.” Handsome Jack growled out, although it did not seem to be directed at him as he continued on, “My wife, at least two my girlfriends...my fucking daughter. They all left me, fucked me over, tried to fucking kill me.”

Then his temper eased, just like that. Like he turned off a switch and everything was better, easier and his tone was a little lighter.

“But you...” Jacks’ hand went from petting and stroking his hair to grabbing a handful of it and pulling it harshly until Rhys was forced to look into Jacks eyes. His tears were bleary from the pain he was feeling as the older man continued on, “You wouldn’t fucking dare betray me, would you pumpkin?”

“Y-yes Jack, of course!” he exclaimed, with a fearful and quick tone. “I would never!”

“And you’re not thinkin’ of leaving me are you, kitten?” Jack questioned him once more, “Not that you could but those bandit girls might have you thinkin' of doing something stupid and pointless."

Rhys nodded and then the hand in his hair moved to his throat, gently squeezing at first before tightening more and more until Rhys could barely catch his breath, “So you would leave me?” his vision spotted and Rhys was almost entirely sure that he was going to die just then. Jack had a vicious grin on his face as he interrogated the younger man,

The minute Jack loosened his grip, Rhys was quick to try and diffuse what was happening, “No! I mean – n-no Jack, I would...wouldn’t think of leaving you.”

“You would do anything for me, wouldn’t you cupcake?” Jack hummed, deceptively sweet in tone.

“Yes, yes, yes. Absolutely.” Rhys desperately nodded his head, a new measure of fear as Jacks’ hand tightened more around his throat. “Anything.” he wheezed out, his voice hoarse and heavy from lack of air flow.

“Good boy.” Handsome Jack cooed as his grip on Rhys eased again and the younger man struggled not to bound off of his lap and run away just then but he knew just how horrifically that might end for him, so he found himself stiffening and shaking but never receding or fleeing from were he sat.

He uses some old breathing techniques that he had picked up in a yoga class to calm himself – he takes a breath, holds it, holds it and lets it out. He repeats that with the knowledge that Jack won’t notice that he’s putting forth all of the effort he has to not have a panic attack while splayed out on the older mans’ lap.

Jack wouldn’t particularly care in any case, Rhys thought with just a touch of bitterness.

Sometimes he wondered why Jack was the way he was, which always ended up with him shutting himself down by reminding himself that it didn’t really matter anyway.  
Because the more that he thought about what might drive someone to become so cruel and hateful it turned his stomach and Rhys avoided deep thought as much as he could these days.

“You know, I do this for you.” Jack hummed, as he noticed the pensive look on Rhys’ face. “Everything I do – it’s for your own good, kitten.” the way he says it his firm, believable enough to have Rhys think that Handsome Jack believes it himself.

‘ _No,’_ Rhys thought. _‘I don’t understand at all.’_

“Yeah,” Rhys lied out loud, “I understand completely, Handsome Jack.”

Jack also pretends not to notice the stiff way that Rhys forced out his name, honorific and all – tone just shy of hateful while full of fear and shame.

 _‘You monster.’_ he thought as he kept his face impassive as he was able.

Jacks’ fingers danced playfully at the waist band of Rhys’ pants, grinning like he hadn’t just scared Rhys half to death just moments earlier. “Let’s have some fun, huh kitten?” he growled in the younger mans ear huskily, the younger man did not reply – knowing that no matter what he said, this would be happening and if he seemed to want it, Jack might just use this to berate and humiliated him.

“Tch, you’re already so wet for me.” Jack sneered as his hand delved underneath Rhys’ tight leggings and moved between his legs. “Doesn’t take much to get you goin’ does it, kitten? I always got a real big ‘cock slut’ vibe from you, babe.”

Rhys frowned at that, eyes downcast and ashamed at himself. “’M not.” he protested, “I...Don’t-” he cut himself off with a soft keen as Jack continued to toy with his clit.

At the very least, Jack hadn’t humiliated him in this way publicly.

The reprieve was only so because Jack didn’t like to share and that was something that Rhys was thankful for each passing day – he wasn’t sure if he could handle being used like this in front of the people he used to think of as colleagues and he didn’t even want to think of bring passed around like some sort of cheap whore.

‘So there was that’, Rhys thought, ‘Small blessings. Even smaller miracles.’

“Sure.” Jack dismissed in a condescending tone. “You’re so sensitive, Rhysie.” he mused to himself before motioning for the younger man to stand.

Rhys obeyed, climbing up and off of the older mans lap, he walked slightly away from Jack and stood stiffly in an obvious display of his discomfort.

Jack tutted at him in response, “Get those clothes off.” he ordered brusquely and snapped his fingers impatiently at Rhys. “Don’t make me wait, kitten.”

Rhys did as he was told to, hesitantly unbuttoning his top and shrugging it down off of his narrow shoulders. He reached his shaking hands down and began to pull the leggings down.

How many times has he done this already? Yet every time he is struck with the same shyness and hesitation that he had had the first time that Jack took him.

He’s sure it was a point of amusement for his captor – Rhys acting as shy and ashamed as if this was the first time he had ever even been naked in front of someone else probably just seemed to be cute to Jack.

Rhys was pulled out of his thoughts by Jack snapping his fingers in Rhys’ face – the popping motion almost made him jump in fright – as he took in his captives appearance.

“Get on your knees.” The older man demanded of him and it took Rhys a few minutes to actually process what Jack had been saying to him.

The older mans’ hand flashing towards his face was the only warning that he got before the painful sting that struck him as Jack slapped him across the face. “Today, cupcake.”

Rhys opened his mouth in shock at the slap, if only because Jack was rarely violent with him. He didn’t need to be, Rhys was generally obedient to him without needing to be hurt.

Still he wasn’t exactly surprised – his shock was simply that Rhys hadn’t expected the slap to his face.

Rhys was almost entirely sure that he had done nothing to deserve that.

“ **On your knees,** Rhys.” Jack snarled again, tapping his foot in an impatient manner. “Kiddo, don’t get obstinate on me now. You know that I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Rhys dropped down onto his knees in front of the older man, Jacks’ cock stood at attention in front of him and Rhys instinctively wrapped his hand around the meaty flesh as he took the tip of it in his mouth.

Rhys was cautious as he attempted to let more of the velvety flesh into his mouth, humming at the salty taste of pre-come dripping down the hot organ.

He was honestly a little intimidated by the size of Jacks’ cock – maybe it was skewed by his lack of sexual experience but he looked at it and immediately thought, ‘That’s not going to fit anywhere inside of me, let alone my mouth,’

So Rhys opted to go slow and was relieved at the pleased groans that Handsome Jack let out as he payed reverant attention to the older mans’ cock. He was happy to do whatever he could to please his captor.

But it just wasn’t enough for the older man and Jack let out an undignified snort, “That’s adorable, kitten. Real cute but uh, I’m trying to come here.” he said meanly, “Just keep that pretty mouth of yours open for me, alright?”

Rhys isn’t given much – any – time to protest or refuse as Jack guided his cock into Rhys’ mouth, forcing his dick down so far that Rhys had to fight himself not to gag and his nose rested on a patch of coarse pubic hair. “Fuckin’ hell, kitten.”

Rhys’ messy fringe fell over his face as Jack thrust into his open, waiting mouth. The older mans’ hand knotted through Rhys’ hair as he pulled Rhys back and forth in time with the harsh movements of his hips.

The younger man felt more like he was just a receptacle for Jacks cock and come. He squeezed his eyes shut, whether in shame or concentration he couldn’t really be sure of, as Jack continued to fuck his throat.

Rhys only opened his eyes when all of the movement stopped and his throat was completely unconstrained, he took a few greedy breaths and looked at the older man with a confused expression.

“Actually,” Jack said as he pulled Rhys off of him, “I want inside you, kiddo.” he pulled Rhys up none too gently, “Go and bend yourself over my desk.”

Rhys nodded jerkily before moving to obey, his thighs were wet with his slick – to his own shame – as he stood up to present himself in the way that Jack had wanted him in.

Any shame he might have been feeling from sitting on the floor naked as Handsome Jack had him sucking his cock was paled to the dubious excitement he was feeling.

In any case he was a little glad not to have to look at Jack while the older man fucked him – he was sure that Jack liked having him on his back simply to enjoy the helpless and vulnerable looks that he gave the older man.

Rhys lay his face against the expensive mahogany – the material cooling his feverishly heated cheek – and spread his legs for the other man, standing on his tip toes as he arched his back.

Jack sneered behind him, roughly handling the meaty flesh of his ass. “Oh ho ho, kitten. If you could see what I’m seeing right now, you make one goddamn pretty – no. One beautiful picture.”

He fondled and smacked the flesh a few times for emphasis, “But you’d look like a work of art covered in bruises, blood and come.”

Jack didn’t bother with any more ceremonies and thrust into the younger man, practically silent other than groaning at Rhys’ tightness. Once he bottomed out, he pulled almost all the way out only to thrust back in swiftly – noting with a smirk the choked out gasp that Rhys gave him.

Even with the rough treatment he was giving, he still made sure that Rhys enjoyed what was being done to him – a matter of pride, that he could make his toy come whether the kid wanted to or not.

Breathy whines and whimpers were brought out of Rhys as Jack kept up the brutal pace, his large hands leaving finger shaped bruises on his waist as he used it as a reign to fuck Rhys back on his cock.

Eventually the friction began to bother him because although it was good it just wasn’t enough for him, he needed a little more – he needed be able to touch himself.

Rhys frowned because the position that he was in prevented him from touching himself even if he wanted to. “Jack?”

A wry chuckle came from his captor, “Do you want me to make you come, sweetheart?” Jack crooned to the young man as he fucked him. “You want a little help there?”

“Uh….uh huh...yes.” Rhys answered back stupidly, “Please?”

If he wasn’t so impatient, Jack may have held out until Rhys was begging so pitifully and profusely that the young man was practically crying for it. Today though, he wanted Rhys coming on his cock like it was what he was _made_ to do.

Jack pulled Rhys up off of the wooden desk and lifted him up with his legs spread,

“Go on,” Jack assured him in between thrusts. “You got a free hand there, babe.”

Rhys sighed in relief, a soft moan already wrought from him as he began to toy with his clit. Despite the dubiousness of the whole situation, Rhys was overwhelmed with pleasure. He was filled to the brim and could feel that he was so  _close_ to orgasm.

Judging by the stuttering motions that his captor had been administering, he had to guess that Jack wasn’t too far behind.

“Gonna mark you up real good, princess.” Jack huffed hotly into the younger mans ear. “Gonna fill you up with my come and have it dripping down those pretty long legs of yours.” Rhys whined as Jack pulled out, letting his come drip out of Rhys’ cunt.

Rhys was practically jelly in his arms and the older man snorted, “Goddamn useless.” he huffed in amusement as he carried him to a love seat adjoined to the window that faced Elpis and let in a dim moonlit glow.

Jack patted Rhys’ thigh in a mockingly congratulatory manner. “You did good for me, Rhysie.” he crooned in the same mocking cadence. He stood up, “Go on and get dressed whenever you’re able,” he instructed as an afterthought.

Rhys waited until Jack was away from him, out of sight and ear shot, to curl even further in on himself. He let out a few soft, hiccuping sobs and clutched the sofa hard with his remaining hand.

In his overwhelmed state, he accidentally fell asleep with blotchy, pink skin and tear tracks running down his cheeks.

Jack returned to him later, almost surprised to see Rhys looking deceivingly peaceful in his sleep – curled up on his side, sweat slick body practically glittering in the moonlighting against his window.

The pathetic expression on Rhys’ face almost had Jack feeling sympathy for his captive, not quite but close enough that he couldn’t help but be really sweet to the docile young man.

Jacks’ hand carded through his captives’ hair, a fond expression on his face as he played with the chestnut colored locks. He had played with the idea of cutting Rhys’ hair off, as a punishment or as a way to humiliate the kid, but as much as Rhys was attached to his pretty brown hair...Jack was sure he was a little more attached.

Especially when it fell over his face, all untamed waves curling and framing around his brow and cheeks – his toy was goddamn pretty.

Jack liked beautiful things and Rhys definitely fit the bill for that with his insanely long legs, the blue tattoos spread across his pale skin that gave Jack quite a few ideas, his pretty and delicate looking face.

“Gorgeous little trophy.” Jack murmured sweetly. “Oh, baby you have no idea what I got in store for you.” Jack cooed as Rhys whimpered and furrowed his brow in his sleep. “You haven’t seen anything yet, Rhysie.”

Rhys seemed to instinctively nuzzle against Jacks’ hands as it stroked his face gently, “But you will. don’t you worry about that, you’ll be the goddamn crown jewel of Hyperion once I’m through with you. You’re gonna be my little secret weapon.”

Even if Rhys was awake and entirely aware of what the older man was saying to him, Jack was completely sure that Rhys wouldn’t understand a word of what Jack had been alluding to.

He couldn’t understand and he wouldn’t _want_ to understand what Jack had been planning for him.

* * *

Fiona looked at Handsome Jack in grim contempt, a feeling of dread settling deep in her stomach. Handsome Jack visited her to break her bones and cause her worlds of pain just so he could laugh at how “stupid” and “pathetic” she was.

Poor little bandit, can’t even fight back – can’t even think of a good way to escape with the limited brain cells she had at her disposal, he would say probably. Those were things that he had said on at least more than one occasion, the self satisfied bastard that he was.

She felt her face fall as the Hyperion president moved out the way to reveal Rhys looking tiredly at her, he didn’t look at her so much as past her. His eyes glazed over in exhaustion with a look that she occasionally saw in Hollow Point.

Rhys looked like hell, there was no other way to put it.

Fiona had no idea how to feel about the other captive.

His clothes were new and shiny but somehow looked stretched out, like he had been tugging on the fabric for hours on end in his anxiety. He had ring like patterns of bruises on his wrists and neck. His skin looked pale and washed out too but the worst of it all was his expression, he just looked dead and emotionally broken.

They were both tired in an existential sort of way.

Despite how much she wants to fume at Rhys every time she sees him like this, she can’t deny that terrified look on the others’ face and can’t help but think that things might be worse. Being collared and chained at Handsome Jacks’ disposal was probably a nightmare.

So she doesn’t say it out loud, how angry she is at him. How she thinks that her life would have been better off if she had just pushed him out of her caravan like she wanted to – never had a good feeling about him, whiny Hyperion asshole.

Fiona was so overwhelmed by her own thoughts that she didn’t notice that Jack had walked off until she heard the thud of Rhys sitting down next to her, his legs crossed precariously like he was troubled by sitting.

“He wants us to wait.” Rhys hummed cryptically, pitiful little sniffles here and there eeking out him, he’s unusually stoic and almost impossibly soft spoken as he speaks to her, “We should just – I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” She whispered back fiercely, infuriated by his simpered out words. “Rhys, this isn’t something you can just apologize for.”

Rhys hesitated before mumbling, “I know that.” simply. He wasn’t sure what he could say to Fiona to make this even the tiniest bit better for her.

Rhys fucked up, he knew that – and he had fucked up a lot in his short life but this… he couldn’t come back from this and it physically hurt him knowing that there wasn’t a single thing that he could do about it.

The only thing he could do – to survive, keep himself fed and hopefully keep Fiona alive – was remain calm and do whatever Handsome Jack told him to.

Fiona on the other hand was infuriated by Rhys’ passivity - She couldn't help but think that maybe if Rhys had a little bit more bite, then they would have been able to work  _together_ in escaping from this monster but no. 

Rhys just stood there and  _took it._

Then there was the way he sat, the way that he was looked at by their captor that had her even more suspicious. It had her thinking of Rhys being Handsome Jacks kept whore, sitting at his beck and call while at the same time acting like he was just as much of a victim as she was.

It’s not as if it was out of the realm of reality.

“Really? You’re letting him fuck you?” She asked, too exhausted to allow herself any sort of charm and cut to the chase with flippancy and overt bluntness.

If Fiona noticed the sharp flinch that Rhys gave, she didn’t let on about it. She did, however, notice the Hyperion brand marked against Rhys’ hip as he shifted uncomfortably. He doesn’t want to talk about this, he’s sure that Fiona can glean that from the dismissive way that he was acting.

“I am so tired Fiona,” he avoids her questions in a blasé tone. “I’m just trying to make it through the night. I’d suggest that you do the same.”

It was a lot more cryptic than she expected to come out of his mouth. Fiona sneered in reply, like she couldn’t believe that Rhys would give up so easily. “What the hell has he been doing to you?” she asked with judgment and snideness in her voice plain and clear as day.

Rhys didn’t truly respond, just looked at her with that same bored and tired look before he turned his attention back to Handsome Jack, looking at him in a way that reminded her of a beaten skag.

It was a pathetic display, she thought and a part of her wondered if this was just an act – she wouldn’t be all that surprised if that was the case.

She fumed, grabbing his face and turning it towards her. “You know this is all your fault, right?” she snapped, “We’re going to die here because….because of this stupid, unhealthy hero worship crush that you had.”

“Yeah I know.” Rhys didn’t bother to say more than that, feeling pitiful enough as it was.

Fiona laughed bitterly in reply, “Freakin’ Hyperions.” she spat. “Just about ten thousand garbage humans on one space station, you all are terrible enough. But you Rhys? you’re worse, because you actually had me believe you’re not one hundred percent filth.” she narrowed her eyes at him and he flinched in shame, “I was wrong, obviously.”

“Please just be quiet, Fiona!” Rhys hissed at her, just loud enough that she could hear him. “I know that you’re angry and you hate me but this isn’t a good day to be acting like this.” his words ended in a soft, choked out whimper.

Fiona seethed at that. How dare he go around acting like she’s being dramatic,“When is a good day to do this, Rhys?” she snapped out, “When’s the right time to rebel against the psychotic frat boy that’s kidnapped us?”

“Not today.” Rhys stubbornly repeated himself, still so quiet that only she could hear him. “Jack’s not in a good...please don’t.”

Rhys dug his fingers into his thigh in his frustration – why couldn’t she just understand what he was trying to say? He couldn’t be blunt with her, not with Jack starnding right outside of the cell. Their captor was waiting outside for Rhys to do something like that and what would he do if he thought that Rhys wasn’t being “loyal” to him?

What of the two of them, then?

Rhys is sure that if she glared a little more at him then her eyes would burn marks into the side of his face, but Rhys was completely uncaring of the judgment and derision that she was proudly displaying.

“He’s going to hurt really you if you keep acting like this.” Rhys warned, he wanted to apologize to her again for everything.

He’s not sure how many times exactly that he has apologized to her already but he knows that it will never be enough to mend everything that had happened to the two of them.

She doesn’t want his apologies and he knows that, what she wants is to be far away from Helios. What she wants is to know that her sister is safe alive, what she wants is to be a safe distance away from Handsome Jack – apologies only manage to infuriate her these days.

“You’re a coward.” She spits out, “You’re just – despicable, Rhys.” her eyes narrowed at him, “You lied to us, to all of us and for what? To be locked up in a cage just to have the privilege of Handsome Jack fucking you?”

He bites his lip so hard that the plump flesh split and blood drips down his chin. He really wants to yell at her, scream at her, fucking slap her – he doesn’t, he refused to react in any other way then he already had.

She had every right to hate him, he reminded himself, because all of the biting and cruel things that she had said – or at the very least, most of them – were true.

He was despicable, a coward and this was all his fault.

“I didn’t-” Rhys was about to defend himself when Jack cut in with sarcastic clapping and a magnanimous tone.

“Bravo, kids! Really some high fucking quality melodrama here!” Jack addressed them in his usual tone, “Real entertaining, Rhysie – had me half in tears when she started slut shaming you, kid.”

Rhys felt a chill, a feeling of looming danger as he neared the two of them.

He was proven right when Handsome Jack grabbed her by the hair, pulled her up to his level, wrenched one behind her back so far that her arm snapped and broke.

“Agh!” She screamed out in pain, looking at the Hyperion president with revulsion despite the horrific sharp pain she was suffering. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

She was exhausted, dehydrated, starved and in more pain than she had ever been in but still she stubbornly refused to allow Handsome Jack to ruin her pride.

Jacks’ smile was tight-lipped as he answered simply, “Bandits like you.”

“Who made you into such a monster, huh?!” she snapped, “What was the first narcissistic wound?”

Jack laughed as he hit her again, “God, it’s like she’s trying not to get it Rhysie.” he said to the young man curled up in on himself, “Whatever. Not like I planned on having her for long anyway.”

Fionas’ eyes widened and Rhys instinctively closed his eyes – he knew something like this might happen because Jack had been acting so strange and erratic. Even for him, it was off.

He wants to beg Jack not to hurt her again – like he had on so many occasions, too very disappointing results – but all he could do was sit stock still and wait for everything to be over.

He removed himself from everything that was happening and it seemed to him almost like he was watching himself watch everything that was happening with the same disjointed terror that he was feeling.

Rhys thought it may have been over the, that he scared Fiona enough and it was over. He really hoped that he wouldn’t hurt her anymore.

Jack wasn’t done speaking, he had just gotten started.

“Aw come on bandit!” he was practically jovial as he addressed her, “I think you should be a little more polite, Rhysie’s giving you solid advice.” his eyes narrowed a little and Fiona noticed Rhys flinch, just barely visible to her. “You should follow it.”

“I don’t care what you think you pathetic sleazy psychotic-” Fiona was cut off by Handsome Jack gripping her face hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises around her mouth.

“You really put that whole,” Jack put on a mocking tone, “‘I’m gonna get out of here, Handsome Jack is just the woooooorstuhh and I’ll show him!’ Thing pretty damn well kiddo.”

Fionas’ vision spotted as the Hyperion president wrapped his hands around her throat. Rhys heard a pop and wondered if that was her collar bone breaking, covering his eyes and attempting to hide from the gruesome show that Jack was cruelly putting on for him.

This was completely separate from any of the other murders that he had watched Jack carry out - this was someone he  _knew._ Someone that he had spent weeks in close proximity with, someone that  _mattered_ to him, someone who he...

“But you’re kinda pathetic in the end, huh?” Jack sneered as he continued to strangle her. “All style, no substance bandit. Really I expected better out of-” Jack cut himself off with his maniacal and cruel laughter, “Who the hell am I kidding? No I didn’t. You Pandoran scum are all the same, let me tell ya.”

Rhys watched in helplessness as Jacks’ hands throttled around Fiona’s throat. He wanted to pull himself up off of the ground and truly fight the man, he wanted to throttle Handsome Jack himself, he wanted to scream and fight and he wanted to flee now more than ever but all he could manage to do was whimper and back away from the man.

He ended up slamming his back against a wall, knocking over a hung certificate as he was meted against the hard surface. Rhys held his hand up to his throat as he stared – enraptured and horrified all at the same time. It was like watching a train wreck, he couldn’t bring himself to look away no matter how disgusted that had him feeling with himself.

“Bandits like you never learn, anyway.” Jack sneered with finality. “There’s no point with you.” he spat with disgust at her as he restricted her airflow. “No fucking potential.”

Jack wrung her around then, loosening his hold in an obtuse way – flinging her placidly colored, unresistant body to and fro for his own sick amusement.

In that moment he realized that Fiona was – she had been...She is...

“Dead,” Rhys realized out loud, though he barely registered high enough to be heard by Handsome Jack. The man in question was still grinning in that maniacal and sadistic way of his as he pushed the switch and threw Fiona out of the airlock. “Fiona’s dead.”

Rhys was flooded with a multitude of emotions – disgust, hatred, pity, grief and misery all mixed together creating something that he had no idea how to describe.  
The feeling was entirely ineffable but he knew one thing for sure and that was that this was exactly what Jack had been planning this whole time.

Of course this is what would happen to him, Jack couldn’t settle for having him be docile and compliant with him – no, he had to completely destroy him. Ruin whatever was left of his feelings of security and fucking break him.

Rhys continued to back away as Jack laughed at Fiona, “We had a lot of fun, bandit!” The older man exclaimed, “But I don’t need a con like you sullying my station.”

The younger man couldn’t help but cry out, finally exuding all of the fear and anger at the helplessness of his station. None of the pretty words that Jack would say to him would work this time – she hadn’t deserved that. To be murdered and tossed out like yesterdays garbage.

Rhys felt sick to his stomach and it showed as he began to heave, putting his face between his knees as he gagged and sobbed.

“Aw, come on pumpkin.” Jack cooed in a self-satisfied, smug tone that truly grated on his over stimulated nerves. “Don’t tell me you actually gave a damn about that bandit? Because, honestly kiddo...you could do a lot better than that.”

Up until that very moment, Rhys had been pointedly docile. He had played sweet and obedient because he was sure that that was the only way that he would survive in Handsome Jack’s “care”.  
He was sure that Handsome Jack would hold Fiona over his head for as long as he could but… he should have known better, really.

Because it wasn’t as if Jack was known for his predictable nature and level-headed attitude. Rhys should have been smart enough to prepare himself for this but the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind.

Rhys turned to Jack, fury in his eyes as he ran at his captor with snarling teeth and scratching nails.

He was sluggish in his assault, physically weaker than he had been before his trip back up to Helios and the resurrection of Handsome Jack and missing one of his arms and at least half of his vision.

He probably wouldn’t do much and definitely wouldn’t be able to kill Jack but he planned to cause all the damage to his captor that he could in his weakened state.

Jack on the other hand was not fazed by Rhys in the least, if anything it was just pathetic to him and he was sure he could end this whole thing with a hand wrapped around his captives pretty throat – just enough pressure to remind him of his place, almost like he was an unruly kitten needing to be put in check – but he was happy to allow Rhys to have his meltdown if only because it managed to entertain him.

“Are you done, Rhysie?” Jack condescended to him as Rhys ended up exhausting himself trying to do any damage to Jack with one weak arm at his disposal and not much energy to back his rage up with. The older man was all teeth as he sneered down at Rhys, “Did that make you feel better, pumpkin?”

“Bastard!” Was all Rhys could think to shout at him as he backed away, “You didn’t have to kill her I did everything you told me to do!” he shoved weakly at the man holding him hostage once more, “You just-! You didn’t need to do this.”

“Uh, yeah I did. Because you kept testing limits,” Jack snarled in that self-satisfied tone that he so often took with the younger man, like Rhys was little more than a petulant child that needed to have his attitude curbed. “I couldn’t let you go around thinking that you could get away with shit like that just because you’re a good fuck – and you are a damn good lay, Rhysie.”

The last statement did not go unnoticed by the younger man but he refused to answer to that, snarling at Jack he spat out, “Bull shit, I didn’t test any-”

Before he could finish his confused sentence Jack wrenched Rhys’ arm behind him as he held him up, forcing him to look at Fiona’s dead body floating outside of Helios. He watched in terror, fearing that this was the spot right before his own death.

He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to be aware as all his breath was stolen and his wind pipe was crushed inevitably.

To Rhys’ surprise death wasn’t what he got and instead what he got was Handsome Jack whispering in his ear in the same tone someone might take with a disobedient dog.

“Language, kiddo.” Jack reminded him before getting back to what he wanted to show Rhys, “You see that over there?” he growled out meanly, “That was all your fault.”

The way Jack spoke was in such a vindicated and firm tone that Rhys began to doubt himself again, wondering if it really was his fault that Fiona was dead. As he started spiraling down and blaming himself Rhys whimpered softly as the grip was tightened, all the fight oozing out of him and leaving him with a miserable and self-disgusted aura.

He had to fight with every essence of his being not to apologize and beg, he knew that Handsome Jack was going to do whatever Handsome Jack wanted to do – it was his world and everyone else was just living in it, Rhys thought.

“I know what you’re thinking, kitten.” Jack crooned, voice hoarse and low in his ear as the older man’s lips brushed it with every word. “You think you’re gonna be next, right?”

Rhys nodded, because that was the obvious conclusion. Jack had his fun with Rhys but he was probably bored with him now. He had outlived his usefulness and Handsome Jack would just torture  
him a bit more before he finally ended it.

Now it seemed to him that the thought of dying a gruesome and bloody death at the hands of his former idol was not as horrific a process.

“You’re not, kiddo.” Jack assured him, “I got a lot of plans for you and don’t plan on letting you leave me in any capacity. Not even in a body bag.”

Rhys furrowed his brows in confusion, still not speaking out of shock and fear of the murderer who was holding him hostage.

“So you are not gonna die under any fucking circumstances but let me tell you something, babe.” Jack warned, “The next time you pull some shit like that, we’ll do this again. Only difference is that the next time I do this, I’ll grab that buff nerd you were best friends with and I’ll torture him for fucking hours before I kill him and I’ll make you watch, do you understand me sweetheart?”

If Jack noticed the way that Rhys stiffened in his arms, he made no comment of it as he continued to berate the younger man. “And I won’t stop at him, no. Do you think it would bother me even a little bit to go and kill all those bandits that you liked to spend all your time with? Sugar, I do that shit for fun.”

Rhys kept his mouth shut stubbornly, refusing to feed into Jacks’ antagonism and put himself in any more danger than he was already in.

The CEO kept goading him on though, thoroughly enjoying psychologically tormenting Rhys as he kept on talking, “Do you fucking understand me, kiddo?”

Rhys swallowed, struggling to catch his breath as he truly realized the horror of his situation. “I … I understand Jack, I won’t...” he struggled to figure what he had done to infuriate the man so much that it would end in Fiona’s death. “I’ll do whatever you say.” he said finally in a grim and defeated tone.

He had to, if not then...he couldn’t think of that. Couldn’t think of Fiona floating out in space all blue and bloody. Couldn’t think of what Jack might do to Vaughn, Yvette or even Sasha if he did anything that seemed anything like “testing limits” again.

Rhys felt so deadened and tired that he hadn’t noticed the gentle flickering that the markings on his skin were emitting and unfortunately for him, Jack did and the Hyperion president’s grin widened.

Jack was feeling smug as he realized all those Eridium treatments hadn’t gone to waste, he had a pretty new catalyst – maybe even a weapon – at his disposal again.

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll even let you see them again.” Jack coaxed, taking the near catatonic man’s wrist in hand while the sat on the small of his captives back as he led him down to R&D to get him  
fitted for a control collar. “Just think of that, kitten.”


End file.
